Le train du passé
by rhonin33
Summary: Voldemort vient de tuer Harry Potter. Ce dernier se retrouve à King's Cross. Ou à quelque chose qui y ressemble. Dumbledore apparaît et lui dit que tout peut être modifié. Il suffit de prendre un train et de revenir en arrière...
1. King's Cross

Le premier chapitre reprends l'esprit du chapitre 35 du tome 7 pour justifier notre petit tripe temporel. Après tout, peu de gens meurent et revienne à la vie, alors qu'Harry se trouve entre la vie et la mort, pourquoi n'aurait-il que deux choix ?

Je vais prendre des largesses sur les dates pour plusieurs raison : J'ai une mauvaise mémoire et c'est plus facile pour moi :) c'est surtout pour avoir plein de persos de l'époque de la seconde guerre, dans la première et dans Poudlard.

 **Chapitre 1 : King's Cross**

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Se retrouver nu allongé sur le sol, où tout était immaculé ? Comme si l'esprit tentait de donner forme à l'au-delà. Il se releva péniblement en constatant qu'il était nu. Il entendit alors un bruit assez horrible comme une sorte de bébé qui poussait des râles. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas seul, Harry souhaitait avoir des habits.

Son souhait fût exaucé, une robe de sorcier apparu juste à côté de lui. Il enfila la robe et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes mais que, bizarrement, il pouvait voir normalement sans. Harry s'approcha du bébé et eut un haut le cœur. Cela ressemblait en fait à Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième, sous une forme grotesque de bébé.

« Tu ne peux pas l'aider. »

Harry se retourna et reconnu Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi c'était sûr, il était bel et bien mort et le directeur de Poudlard avait souhaité l'accueillir lui même.

« Harry » Il ouvrit grand ses bras, et ses mains étaient toutes les deux blanches et intactes. « Tu as été merveilleux et si courageux. Marchons. »

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Je vous épargne le speech de Dumbledore, à vous de lire le tome 7, copier coller quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas c'est du vol :p**_

Harry était un peu abasourdi par toutes ces révélations, ainsi, donc, d'une certaine façon à cause de Voldemort, Harry avait aussi une sorte de Horcruxe qui vivait dans Voldemort grâce à son sang ? C'était perturbant, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi son physique n'avait pas changé comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Après un temps de réflexion, Harry dit :

« Il faut que j'y retourne, non? »

« C'est ton choix. »

« J'ai le choix? »

« Oh oui! Nous sommes à King's Cross, tu as dit? Je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu serais capable de... disons...prendre un train. »

« Et où m'amènera-t-il? »

« Plus loin... »

A nouveau un silence.

« Voldemort a la baguette de sureau. »

« Oui, Voldemort a la baguette de sureau. »

« Et vous voudriez que je reparte? »

« Tu peux repartir et éventuellement en finir pour de bon. Tu peux prendre un train et aller plus loin... Ou encore...

L'ancien directeur sourit puis ajouta :

Tu pourrais aussi prendre un train pour aller... derrière ? »

« Derrière ? »

« Sais-tu combien de personnes se sont retrouvés dans sa situation ? Aucun. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre, mais je pense que tu te trouve au centre d'une telle magie, si puissante, relié à ta mère, que tu pourrais, peut être, la rejoindre... Avant. »

Avant... De quoi le directeur voulait-il parler. Revoir sa mère ? Voulait-il dire :

« Le passé professeur ? »

« Le passé. Je suppose que tu pourrais retourner à l'époque de la première guerre, ou à leur prémisses. Je dirais que tout dépendra de l'arrêt où tu quittera le train. »

« Mais monsieur... Retourner dans le passé est très risqué non ? Je pourrais... on pourrait empirer les choses ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Mais il reste encore Nagini dans le présent, et à moins d'un coup de chance, elle sera difficile à abattre. En revanche, avec tes connaissances, tu pourrais, dans le passé, accélérer la chute de Voldemort et probablement empêcher certaines personnes de mourir. »

C'était une perspective intéressante. Apprendre à connaître les maraudeurs, essayer d'empêcher la mort de ses parents... Il savait où se trouvait la plupart des horcruxes, certains n'existait même pas encore, la quête pourrait donc être facilité. D'une certaine façon en tout cas. Mais d'un autre côté il ne verrait plus Ron, Hermione ou encore Ginny. Mais s'il pouvait les sauver de grands malheurs avant même qu'ils naissent, c'était un sacrifice à faire.

« Je vais prendre le risque professeur. »

« Je m'y attendais Harry. Bien, c'est ici que nous nous quittons je crois, tu as un train à prendre. Fais attention à ce que tu compte modifier. Tu pourra toujours compter sur moi, même dans le passé. A cette époque j'avais déjà quelques notions du temps donc ne t'en fais pas. Ne me parle en revanche pas de la prophétie ou tout ce qui se passe dans le futur. Parle juste de ce que tu peux faire dans le présent. »

« Très bien. Monsieur, je vous dit à tout à l'heure alors. »

« A de suite Harry. » Répondit le vieux sage avec un sourire.

Harry se concentra et il vit apparaître un train. Le jeune sorcier monta à l'intérieur et jeta un dernier regard à Dumbledore. Il vit derrière lui, la pauvre créature qui semblait cette fois paniqué, comme si le dernier bout de conscience de ce bout d'âme se rendait compte de ce qui allait se passer. Après un dernier signe à l'ancien Directeur, Harry regarda devant lui et se concentra sur la date qu'il désirait : 1975.


	2. Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express.**

Harry se réveilla, encore endolori et ayant l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui étaient passé dessus. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une robe de sorcier, neutre, et avait retrouvé ses lunettes.

La dame qui vendait les bonbons tapa alors à la porte du compartiment avant de rentrer :

« Quelques douceurs ? »

« Oh vous avez rajeuni ! »

Harry n'avait bien sûr par réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il était évident, qu'entre les années 70 et les années 90, la même personne s'occupait de vendre des confiseries aux enfants.

« Oh merci bien jeune homme ! » Dit la vendeuse en rosissant légèrement. « Tenez, pour vos bonnes manières »

Elle lui tendit un fondant au chaudron, qu'Harry accueilli avec bonheur. Il mourrait de faim et naturellement, il n'avait pas une noise sur lui. Après avoir remercié la dame, le Gryffondor dévora sa confiserie. Alors qu'il engloutissait sa dernière bouchée, deux personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment. Harry releva la tête et son cœur rata un battement. Une jeune fille de 15 ans, rousse venait d'entrer. Ses yeux, Harry ne pouvait se tromper, c'était Lily. La personne qui la suivit était grand, maigre, les cheveux noirs tombant sur son nez un peu crochu. Severus Rogue.

« On peut s'asseoir içi ? » Demande la jeune élève.

« B... Bien sûr » répondit hâtivement le jeune homme.

Les deux amis s'assirent en face de lui sans rien dire. Harry lui ne pouvait décrocher son regard de sa future belle, si belle, si insouciante. Elle le regarda d'ailleurs avec un drôle d'air, tendit que Rogue commençait à regardait Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

« On se connaît ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune Gryffondor.

« Non ! »Ah c'était dit avec un peu trop de force, Harry se hâta de rajouter : « Tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un c'est tout. »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu. Tu es à quelle maison ? »

Et voilà, il allait maintenant devoir se créer un personnage de toute pièce, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Dumbledore, il allait devoir limiter la casse au maximum.

« C'est normal, je viens d'emménager en Angleterre. J'étais... J'étais à Beaux-Batôns avant. »

« Oh tu es français ? Tu n'as pas d'accent » Demanda un Rogue toujours aussi soupçonneux.

« C'est normal, je suis anglais, mais j'ai étudié en France, je suis retourné dans le pays que depuis un mois. »

Harry ne voulait pas en dire plus et ses camarades eurent la bonne idée de ne pas en rajouter. Il décida juste de leur donner son prénom.

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

Pas de nom de famille pour l'instant,

« Moi c'est Lily et lui c'est Severus. »

Harry leur fit un signe de tête qui se voulait amical. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Harry eut la chance de découvrir cette fois-çi la version jeune de son père.

« Toujours à coller Lily hein Servilus ? »Lança James.

Le ton employé suintait la haine et le mépris, même Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Rogue ne ressentait pas de telles choses.

« Lâche le Potter ! L'année n'a pas commencé que tu l'embête déjà, tu ne pourrais pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ? »

Ah, comme dans ses souvenirs, Lily ne semblait guère apprécier James, en tout cas, dans cette année. Si Harry se souvenait bien c'était Rogue, qui comme un grand, s'était mis à dos la seule amie qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il s'était de plus en plus réfugié dans les jupons de futurs mangemorts, et était devenu ce qu'il était devenu.

James jeta un regard rapide à Lily un mélange de désir et d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu traînes avec lui »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Severus est mon ami, point à la ligne, maintenant si tu n'as rien à ajouter je te prierais de sortir. »

James hésita une seconde avant d'être appelé au loin, sûrement par l'un des maraudeurs, puis il parti à contrecœur.

« Charmante personne ce Potter. » Dit Harry négligemment. Ce n'était pas facile de parler de son père comme ça, mais il devait faire comme s'il ne connaissait rien de Poudlard.

« C'est peu de le dire, »

Cette fois c'était Rogue qui avait parlé, lui aussi avec une haine et un mépris à peine dissimulés. Il était déjà fidèle à lui même, amer et haineux. Harry espérait au fond pouvoir le changer avant qu'il ne dérape avec Lily.

Cet homme était probablement l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qui soit, certes il avait commis de terribles erreurs, mais il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à risquer sa vie tous les jours pour détruire Voldemort et ce n'était pas rien.

« Sev, il faut que tu les ignore, si tu entres dans leur jeu, tu ne t'en sortira jamais ! »

Harry les écouta à peine discuter, parfois ils se disputaient, parfois ils riaient, presque comme un vieux couple, pensa le jeune homme. Le train arriva enfin à Poudlard, en même temps que la fin de la journée. Hagrid attendait les premières années, les calèches étaient bien là et … Dumbledore ?


	3. La répartition

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour les follows et les reviews que j'ai eu:) je n'ai pas un rythme de publication clairement défini encore, l'objectif étant de livrer un chapitre par semaine. Avec la publication de celui-là il m'en reste deux d'avance ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La répartition

Le vieux sorcier, qui était en cette année bien plus jeune, semblait soucieux. Personne ne pouvait rater ça, c'était bien la première fois que les élèves voyaient le directeur attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers lui. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le jeune homme dit :

« Je crois que je pourrais vous aider à enlever ce regard soucieux de votre visage professeur ».

Le vieux sage eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis avec un sourire bienveillant habituel dit :

« Ah mais j'espère bien jeune homme. Ce qui s'est passé dans le Poudlard Express est tout sauf normal »

« Qu'est-ce qui est normal dans un monde rempli de magie ? » Ajouta malicieusement Harry. Il était content de revoir en chair et en os le directeur. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu faire le vieux directeur, toutes ces machinations, il restait malgré tout quelqu'un de bon.

Le directeur eut un petit rire à la réplique d'Harry puis lui tendit le bras. A peine le jeune eut-il touché Dumbledore, qu'il se retrouva l'instant d'après dans le bureau du directeur.

« Mais... Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

« Oh par un heureux concours de circonstance, je suis le directeur de Poudlard et j'ai un phénix. Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que ces deux caractéristiques peuvent apporter ».

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé ce procédé en sixième année pour rentrer dans Poudlard. Probablement était-il trop faible à ce moment là ?

« Bref, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemin. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »

Le ton était un peu moins bienveillant et il regardait de ses yeux perçants le jeune homme.

« Avez-vous une pensine ? »

Une pensine était parfait pour Harry, il pourrait ainsi sélectionner les souvenirs qu'il voudrait présenter au directeur.

« Bien sûr, il se trouve que les Potter m'ont offert une pensine pour mon dernier anniversaire, j'aurais préféré des chaussettes mais personne n'y pense jamais. » Ajouta le directeur avec une pointe de tristesse.

Dumbledore se leva et sortit d'une armoire la même pensine qu'Harry avait vu 20 ans plus tard. Le jeune homme se leva et avec précaution choisi ses souvenirs, puis avec l'aide de sa baguette retira de mince fils d'argent qui se retrouvèrent dans la pensine.

« Après vous jeune homme. »

Harry plongea dans la pensine suivit de près par Dumbledore. Il se retrouvèrent dans la forêt interdite à côté d'un Harry qui se tenait droit, le regard fixé sur... Voldemort. Dumbledore ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Le vieux sorcier prit également soin de détailler les personnes qui étaient présentes, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Hagrid attaché. Et surtout Tom qui dévisageait le jeune homme avec méfiance et plaisir.

« Harry … Le garçon qui a survécu. Prépare toi à mourir. »

Le souvenir était légèrement modifié sur le nom de famille, Dumbledore décida de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Le seigneur des Ténèbres lança alors l'Avada Kedavra et Harry se retrouva dans un endroit immaculé ressemblant à King's Cross. Dumbledore surprit alors l'espèce de bébé horrible qui ressemblait à Voldemort. Mais qu'est-ce que cela représentait ?

Harry avait occulté une bonne partie du discours du directeur dans son souvenir, le Dumbledore du passé n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Il laissa cependant la fin du discours expliquant la possibilité pour lui d'aller dans le passé. Il ne pu ainsi pas occulté son lien avec Lily.

Son dernier souvenir fût son réveil dans le Poudlard Express. Ils sortirent alors de la pensine. Et Dumbledore ne trouva rien de mieux qu'un « Fascinant » très prévisible.

« Donc tu viens du futur ? Hum. J'avais ressenti une drôle de magie dans le train, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé... »

Il commençait à faire les cents pas, puis finit par dire :

« Tu es là pour accomplir une mission si j'ai bien compris et cela a un rapport avec Voldemort. Cependant il faudra que vous tu me donne le moins d'informations possible sur le futur. Tu souhaites être élève ici ? »

« Oui, en fait je n'ai toujours pas fait ma septième année. Cependant, j'aimerais démarrer en cinquième année, en même temps que les maraudeurs si possible. »

« Bien nous allons donc te répartir. Mais avant ça, il te faut une identité. Harry est évidemment ton prénom de ce que j'ai pu entendre dans tes souvenirs. Maintenant il te faut un nom de famille... Tu ressembles à un Potter » dit le directeur avec malice. « Mais je crois qu'on va éviter ce nom... tu t'appellera Stalk. »

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Dumbledore ajouta :

« Votre défunt père, Blenheim Stalk, a sorti un livre fascinant sur les moldus en 1972. Malheureusement, cinq semaines après, il a été retrouvé mort à son domicile. En cette période trouble, cela risque de t'attirer des ennuis mais je pense que ça pourrait également t'être utile. A tpoi de tourner ce nom à ton avantage ou non. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Vous ne voulez rien savoir de plus, élaborer des plans complexes ? »

« La trame du temps est très fragile, je ne suis pas sûr que m'impliquer soit déterminant. Je te laisse le repas pour décider de ce que tu veux faire et si tu décide de m'impliquer ou non dans ton plan. De mon côté je vais essayer de faire en sorte que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé et essayerait de faire abstraction de ce que je sais à présent. Maintenant allons-y, tu vas être répartis avec les premières années.»

Harry suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la grande salle. C'était assez étrange de devoir se retrouver avec les premières années pour être réparti. Une fois arrivé près du tabouret, Dumbledore pris la parole, ce qui mit Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bienvenue tous le monde ! Avant de répartir les premières années, nous allons faire une petite entorse au protocole, en accueillant un nouvel élève dans notre établissement. Il intégrera directement la cinquième année et préparera donc avec vous les BUSE. Je vous présente Harry Stalk »

Quelques applaudissement polis chez les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. En revanche les Serpentards ne réagirent pas, sachant probablement que ce Stalk était le fils d'un traître à son sang. Harry lui s'assit sur le minuscule tabouret, pour son âge et attendit que McGonagall pose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum Potter... » Entendit Harry dans sa tête. Ainsi le choixpeau savait. Poudlard savait-il ?

« Bien sûr que Poudlard sait, tu as remonté le temps dans Poudlard, c'était une magie puissante, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Bon maintenant où te répartir ? Dans ton temps Serpentard aurait été plutôt intéressant pour toi, mais je ne détecte plus cette part en toi qui aurait pu te permettre de devenir un grand sorcier grâce à la maison Serpentard. Cette fois-ci il n'y aura donc aucune difficulté... »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry s'en doutait tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette maison, encore moins avec l'horcruxe détruit. Il alla s'installer aux côtés de Lily qui venait de lui faire signe et il vit que les maraudeurs lui firent un petit coucou amical.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop faire amis-amis avec eux, ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises » dit Lily

« Oh je suppose qu'ils ont juste besoin d'être un peu canalisé. » Répondit son fils avant d'attaquer le repas du banquet.


	4. Les horcruxes

Et voilà en route pour le chapitre 4 ! Merci pour les reviews, je vais essayer de continuer à améliorer mon écriture au fil du temps, je n'ai pas la fibre littéraire mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai déjà quelques idées complètement délirantes et qui feront que la trame du temps sera à jamais bouleversée. Mais ça vous le verrez plus tard :)

Je précise également que si au début j'essaye de coller un maximum à l'univers et aux personnages du fait de mon manque d'imagination, je compte bien m'éloigner des personnages originaux au fil du temps pour les rendre plus "personnels". Après tout c'est ma fic et je peux modifier à volonté les personnalités des protagonistes.

J'aime également l'idée que cette fois ce sera Harry qui "dictera" à Dumbledore quoi faire et non l'inverse. Le directeur sera juste un outil puissant au service d'Harry. Comme Harry a été un instrument des plans de Dumby dans le futur.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les horcruxes

Le banquet se passa très bien, Harry fit plus ample connaissance avec sa future mère, et il constata non sans amusement, que Rogue lui jetait quelques regards jaloux. Harry était partagé maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire du maître des potions.

D'un côté il était difficile d'effacer 7 ans d'animosité constante, d'insulte, de mépris mais de l'autre... Cet homme avait risqué sa vie au nom de Lily et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il ne vivait plus que pour faire en sorte qu'Harry, née d'un père qu'il détestait plus que tout, puisse vivre. Le Dumbledore du futur lui avait donné la permission de revenir dans le passé, ce qui signifiait qu'il était tout à fait conscient des possibles modifications qu'il ferait dans le futur. Et de toute façon sa seule présence allait créer une nouvelle ligne temporelle, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il se résolut donc à empêcher Rogue de devenir un mangemort et cela devait commencer par devenir ami avec Lily.

« Harry tu m'écoutes ? Je te disais que je comptais travailler les BUSE dès le début de la semaine prochaine, Sev est lui aussi de cet avis, tu voudra nous rejoindre ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

C'était aussi pour lui l'occasion de changer un peu sa façon de faire. Il n'aurait plus Hermione pour lui dire : _Mais si Harry c'est évident, il faut faire ça, je l'ai lu dans Histoire d'un Livre écrit en 1700 par un illustre inconnu !_ Maintenant il allait devoir devenir plus... scolaire. D'un côté, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à passer ses BUSE, l'ayant déjà fait mais de l'autre, il allait devoir profiter de cette première année dans le passé pour améliorer ses connaissances théoriques et ce dans plein de domaines. Le premier qu'il désirait maîtriser était l'occlumencie pour des raisons évidentes. Quand on était lié à Dumbledore et Voldemort, il était plus qu'indispensable que de maîtriser cet art.

La Gryffondor lui sourit alors que McGonagall alla à la rencontre du jeune homme.

« Monsieur Stalk, le professeur Dumbledore m'a confirmé que vous connaissiez assez bien le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, à partir de la 3eme année, les élèves doivent choisir des options. Lesquelles souhaitez-vous prendre ? »

Bonne question ! Harry ne voulait pas prendre la divination, et sans Hagrid comme professeur, il ne voulait pas étudier les créatures magiques. En même temps, s'il prenait de nouvelle matières, il allait devoir s'accrocher pour rattraper ses deux ans de retard. Mais aider par Lily et Rogue...

« Je prendrais seulement deux options : Étude des runes et Arithmancie »

« Oh comme moi Harry ! » Répondit Lily avec ravissement.

« Alors c'est réglé. Je vous ferez parvenir votre emploi du temps dès demain. Ah le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous revoir avant que vous ne montiez vous coucher »

Sur ce, la directrice des Gryffondor retourna à la table des professeurs et le banquet continua normalement. Une fois que les derniers desserts disparurent des tables, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours sur la forêt interdite. Il constata que Rusard avait peu d'objets interdits, seulement une cinquantaine, Harry eut alors une pensée pour Fred & Georges qui avaient contribué à allonger cette liste de manière dramatique.

Harry se leva alors pour se diriger vers Dumbledore mais juste avant Lily lui dit :

« Attends, le mot de passe pour la tour de Gryffondor est Fumseck »

« Comme c'est original... Merci Lily et à tout à l'heure peut être ! »

« Oui on verra mais maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire, je suis préfète après tout ! » Elle montra son insigne puis alla s'occuper des premières années.

Alors qu'Harry suivait Dumbledore en silence, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du professeur. Le directeur alla s'asseoir puis invita Harry à faire de même.

« Alors Harry ce premier banquet ? »

« Comme tous les précédents, parfait monsieur. »

« Désolé de devoir te faire venir une nouvelle fois dans mon bureau mais je voulais savoir si tu avais des choses à me demander ou encore à me dire. Nous n'avions que peu de temps tout à l'heure, ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant »

« En fait nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » répondit Harry avec un petit rire, « il se trouve que Lily va m'attendre et j'aimerais éviter qu'elle ne m'attende toute la nuit. »

Il reprit :

« Mais vous avez raison. J'ai pu réfléchir un peu et ma seule présence va créer une nouvelle ligne temporelle. Je peux me faire tout petit pour éviter de créer un futur trop dissemblable à celui que j'ai connu mais cela serait stupide. C'est vous qui m'avez proposé cette solution, et votre idée était que je mette fin au régime de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Il est impossible pour moi de le faire sans changer considérablement le futur. Je vais donc vous révéler de nouvelles informations et vous donner certaines missions. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr »

« Ah mais Harry, cela ne me dérange pas dans le mesure ou je comprends ce que tu me demande. »

« Parfait. Dans un premier temps et avant toute chose, j'aimerais, si possible, que vous me donniez des cours d'occlumencie. »

« Très bien, cela me semble acceptable, veux-tu également maîtriser la Legilimencie ? »

« Pas vraiment, juste les bases, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de pouvoir s'insinuer dans l'esprit des autres »

Dumbledore leva un sourire, amusé par ce que venait de dire Harry.

« Je comprends. Autre chose ?»

« Ma mission concernant Voldemort. Il est actuellement immortel. »

Cette révélation fit perdre tout sourire à Dumbledore qui dit rapidement :

« Horcruxes ? »

« Exactement, à cette époque je ne sais pas exactement combien il en a, mais je sais lesquels il n'a pas : Celui de son serpent et moi même. Il a sûrement déjà : Son journal intime qui doit se trouver au manoir Malfoy. Celui là il faut que vous arrivez à le récupérer. C'est un simple carnet noir, rien n'est écrit dedans mais il peut permettre d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets.»

« Et quels sont les autres ? »

« Il y en a un que nous pouvons récupérer dès ce soir car je sais où il se trouve... »

« Mais ?... »

« Mais dans le futur c'est vous qui l'avez récupéré et cela vous a condamné à mort d'une certaine façon. »

« J'aurais agit dans la précipitation ? » Dumbledore semblait réellement troublé, effectivement le vieux sage n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir, or avec la bague des Gaunt c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui et il va donc falloir crever l'abcès tout de suite avant que nous y allons. Je vais être direct : Rien ne peux ramener Ariana à la vie. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Dumbledore venait de se lever, abandonnant toute bienveillance envers Harry. Son regard était froid et on pouvait deviner la colère que devait ressentir le directeur. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi direct mais il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot et surtout montrer au professeur qu'il connaissait déjà une grande partie de la vie de Dumbledore.

« Oui, je sais qu'il y a une légende concernant les reliques de la mort et c'est en partie vraie. Sauf pour la pierre de résurrection. Attendez », Dumbledore avait voulut l'interrompre mais Harry le coupa net « Elle ne montre qu'un fantôme, rien de plus, et les morts n'aiment pas qu'on les ramènent trop longtemps. Monsieur, ce que je vous demande est dur mais il faut faire votre deuil de votre sœur... »

Le directeur fit à nouveau les cents pas réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Ça veut donc dire que même dans 20 ans à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'aurais toujours pas mûri concernant ma sœur ? »

« Non malheureusement, mais c'est de votre faute, car vous n'en avez jamais parlé à qui que ce soit et il n'est jamais bon de tout retenir, qu'on soit le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps ou pas. »

Dumbledore se rassit et dit :

« C'est vrai, mais encore aujourd'hui je me sens responsable, ah Harry j'étais si idiot quand j'étais jeune alors que toi... »

« Je n'ai pas eu la même vie que vous. Cela ne sert à rien de se comparer, nous sommes différents. Mais pour moi le passé c'est le passé. Et vous avez prouvé au fil des années quel grand sorcier vous étiez malgré votre tendance à vouloir tout contrôler. Le seul avec qui vous conversiez parfois de vos plans était Severus. Probablement parce que vous aimiez avoir un sorcier presque aussi intelligent que vous à vos côtés »

Le silence tomba alors dans le bureau, Dumbledore continuait à réfléchir et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Au bout d'une minute la directeur dit finalement :

« Je vois que tu me connais bien Harry. Très bien, je vois où tu veux en venir. Le premier horcruxe se trouve dans la pierre de résurrection je me trompe ? »

« Tout à fait, cependant, pour le détruire, je ne connais que deux moyens : du Venin de basilic ou un Feudeymon. Je sais où trouver le venin de basilic et je pense que nous pourrons nous en occuper demain soir. »

« Très bien. Bon, pour les autres horcruxes nous verrons lors de nos prochaines leçons. Où allons nous aller maintenant ? »

« Dans un endroit miteux qui a été pendant longtemps la dernière maison de la prestigieuse lignées des Gaunts. »

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre. Le prochain n'arrivera pas de suite, car j'ai envie de garder deux chapitres d'avance, or actuellement seul le 5 et 6 sont déjà écrits !


	5. La bague des Gaunts

Que dire... J'en aurais mis du temps ! Ce n'est pas la faute de ce chapitre écrit depuis un moment mais du chapitre 7. Je voulais garder 2 chapitres d'avances, comme ça, j'ai un peu plus de flexibilité pour l'intrigue et pour améliorer mes écrits. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A partir du 6, on prendra un rythme un peu plus tranquille. La, Harry sort à peine de la guerre, se retrouve dans le passé, avec, pour lui, cette nécessité d'agir au plus vite.

C'est pour ça également qu'il ne prend pas encore la mesure de son retour dans le passé. Ça, ça viendra plus tard :)

Merci aussi pour les quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La bague des Gaunts.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à se préparer, Harry lui était en tenu de Poudlard mais il lança quelques sorts de métamorphoses pour se donner une apparence plus Moldu. Le résultat n'était pas spectaculaire, mais cela serait suffisant.

« Harry je suis prêt, il faudrait que je puisse voir le lieu dans ta tête pour que nous nous y rendions. »

« Bien sûr mais avant ça, il va nous falloir un peu d'aide... Dobby ? » Harry venait de prononcer ce nom avec hésitation comme s'il n'était pas sûr du résultat, mais l'elfe apparu quelques secondes plus tard et vint de jeter sur Harry.

« Harry Potter ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir ! »

Dumbledore regarda la scène avec un air amusé mais au fond de lui même il s'interrogea. Ainsi les elfes avaient également la capacité de connaître la véritable identité d'une personne et de garder des... souvenirs du futurs ? Très intriguant mais le directeur décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions.

« Dobby, alors tu sais ? »

« Oh oui monsieur, comment Dobby pourrait-il oublier Harry Potter ? »

« Je... heu... » Harry était décontenancé, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il revoyait Dobby alors que la dernière fois, il finissait de creuser sa tombe, et voilà que l'elfe le connaissait même dans le passé ? Savait-il alors comment il allait mourir ? Dumbledore regarda intrigué, le petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître il finit par demander :

« Ainsi donc, les elfes sont conscients des voyages temporels ? »

« Pas tous les elfes monsieur, en fait... Nous perdons ce pouvoir au fil des générations, depuis que... nous servons les sorciers. Par exemple, avant, les elfes connaissait leur propre avenir. Maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver en revanche, j'ai encore le pouvoir de me souvenir de personne que je vais connaitre. »

« Donc... Est-tu au service d'une famille actuellement ? »

Harry ne savait pas pendant combien d'années Dobby avait été au service des Malfoy.

« Non monsieur, pour le moment Dobby est un elfe libre, Monsieur ! »

« Parfait. Accepterez-tu de nous accompagner pour une petite escapade ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est un honneur de vous accompagner Harry Potter ! »

Dumbledore interrogea rapidement Harry et ce dernier répondit :

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Voldemort sous estime les elfes ! Quelques soient les protections mises en place, je suis certains que Dobby va nous faciliter la tâche. »

« Ah je vois à quel point tu connais bien Tom, c'est un réel défaut. Il croit que seuls les hommes puissants comptent, nous allons vérifier ce soir que sa vision du monde est extrêmement étriquée. Maintenant montre moi Harry.»

Harry regarda les yeux du directeur et sentit que ce dernier cherchait quelque chose. Le Gryffondor se concentra pour donner le plus de détails possible sur le lieu auquel ils devaient se rendre.

« Oh mais je vois très bien, pas loin du manoir des Jedusor bien sûr... »

Dumbledore tendit son bras, Harry le prit et Dobby s'accrocha à la jambe du jeune sorcier. Après un pop ils disparurent.

Les trois comparses apparurent devant une petite masure délabrée. Un cadavre de serpent pendait lamentablement près de la porte.

« Bizarre, ce cadavre était déjà présent il y a 90 ans » dit Harry.

« Ce sont les héritiers de Serpentard, ce cadavre est peut être ensorcelé pour ne jamais pourrir. »

Si Hermione n'était plus là, Dumbledore pouvait parfois la remplacer avec brio. Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la maisonnette quand le directeur fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.

« Je sens quelques protections, laisse moi une minute Harry »

Le jeune homme se rappela alors sa sixième année, où il dût regarder Dumbledore faire dans la caverne. Le directeur lui avait manqué. C'était celui qui savait tout, avait réponse à tout, il était toujours sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui. Même si Harry avait encore du mal, au fond de lui, à digérer le fait que, depuis son enfance, Dumbledore l'avait directement mené à la mort, il pouvait difficilement lui en tenir rigueur. Si sa mort pouvait en éviter des milliers, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Le directeur marcha le long de la maison, psalmodiant des formules inintelligibles pour Harry. Après un moment il finit par dire :

« Hé bien Harry tu avais raison ! Tout est fait pour empêcher un sorcier d'entrer, il sera dur de supprimer ces protections. Dobby, peux-tu marcher jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrir ? »

L'elfe trop heureux de devoir obéir, courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec un claquement de doigts.

« Maintenant Dobby, sous le parquet, cherche une bague, dès que tu l'as trouvé, dis-le nous mais n'y touche surtout pas ! »

« Bien monsieur ! »

Le petit elfe inspecta alors le parquet et au bout d'une minute finit par dire :

« Albus Dumbledore, Dobby a trouvé l'objet ! »

Dumbledore ferma alors les yeux visiblement très concentré. Pendant deux minutes rien ne se passe, puis le vieux sage leva sa baguette et prononça la formule :

« Interitum magicae nigrae !»

Une puissant éclair de magie blanche se dirigea automatiquement vers la bague et percuta l'objet. La bague sembla absorber le sortilège mais une fois le sort terminé, Dumbledore dit avec satisfaction :

« Très bien Dobby, tu peux apporter l'objet à Harry. »

« Moi monsieur ? »

« Oui, après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet objet. »

Dobby arriva avec la bague lévitant devant lui et la tendit à Harry. Le directeur pointa alors sa baguette sur l'objet. Une petite bulle apparut autour de l'objet avant de disparaître :

« Voilà, ainsi tu seras protégé des éventuels effets néfastes que pourrait provoquer le port d'un objet aussi malfaisant. »

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique, si seulement il avait eu Dumbledore pour le collier. Ils auraient pu éviter tous ces moments de dépression dans la forêt. Harry jeta un regard rapide vers le directeur qui eut un moment d'absence.

« Monsieur ? »

« Ah, pardon Harry, disons simplement que je me rends compte que sans toi , ni Dobby, j'aurais récupéré la bague sans prendre de précautions et me serait sûrement retrouvé frappé d'un maléfice mortel... »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état de la main de Dumbledore lors de sa sixième année. Et si Rogue n'avait pas réussi à limiter les dégâts, le directeur n'aurait probablement pas vécu une semaine de plus. Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est que le serpent cloué devant la porte se réveilla, les pupilles rouges et se glissait lentement vers le directeur. Avec une force incroyable pour sa petite taille, Dobby poussa assez violemment le directeur sur le côté et pointa son doigt et le serpent se consuma dans une fumée noire. Dumbledore qui était au sol se releva péniblement et l'elfe se tourna vers lui horrifié :

« Pardon monsieur ! Dobby ne voulait pas faire de mal à Albus Dumbledore, Dobby voulait simplement aider... »

Harry éclata alors de rire. Il avait eu un sacré avant goût de la façon dont Dobby aidait les gens en deuxième année, mais là, il ne pouvait pas blamer l'elfe. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire au directeur. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il finit par dire :

« Mon cher Dobby, tu viens peut être de me sauver la vie. Je serais bien assez mal placé pour t'en vouloir d'avoir sali ma robe. »

Le directeur fit alors une chose étonnante pour Harry et remit les protections qu'avait mis en place Voldemort.

« On est jamais trop prudent » Argumenta le directeur en faisant apparaître un faux serpent pour remplacer celui disparut. « Si jamais Tom revenait ici juste pour s'assurer que les défenses sont toujours en place, il n'y verrait que du feu et n'irait pas vérifier si la bague est toujours là. Allez maintenant Harry, il est temps de rentrer.»

Dumbledore tendit alors le bras et les trois transplanèrent pour se retrouver dans le bureau directorial.

« Harry, tu vas garder la bague. La protection que j'ai mise autour l'empêchera d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, mais je te demanderais de ne pas la porter à te doigts. Certains élèves, je le crains, semblent déjà au service de Voldemort et il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention sur ce que nous savons. Une valise t'attendra près de ton lit. Elle contient tout ce qu'il faut. Elle est également enchanté pour que seul toi puisse l'ouvrir, une protection qui, au vu de cette soirée, n'était pas superflue.»

Le jeune homme prit donc la bague, qu'il glissa pour le moment dans la poche. Il attendit quelque secondes, pour essayer de ressentir ce qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il portait le médaillon, mais constata avec satisfaction que rien ne se produisait.

« Hé bien Harry, on peut dire que cette soirée aura très productive ! Ton retour dans le passé vient déjà de changer la donne ! Un peu de repos de sera pas de trop. N'oublie pas qu'à Poudlard tu es en sécurité, tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Ne prends pas la responsabilité du monde magique sur tes épaules, je peux m'en charger pour l'instant. Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit professeur, bonne nuit Dobby. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Comparé à son voyage dans la caverne, avoir Dobby avec eux avait été une balade de santé ! De ce que Harry avait comprit juste avant de quitter le bureau, Dobby allait devenir un elfe de maison à part entière de Poudlard, à la différence qu'il devait considérer Harry comme Dumbledore, à savoir comme un maître. Une fois arrivé dans la salle comunne, Harry s'écroula sur un fauteuil, il lança alors un sort pour connaître l'heure :

« Quo tempore ! »

Le sort lui afficha l'heure : 23h30. Ce n'était pas si tard, mais le jeune homme décida qu'il avait grand besoin de repos, il monta dans le dortoir que Dumbledore lui avait indiqué avant qu'il ne quitte le directeur. Il constata avec joie deux choses : Il se trouvait dans le même dortoir que les maraudeurs et une valise l'attendait effectivement au pied du lit. Le jeune homme regarda à l'intérieur, il y trouva tout un tas d'affaires dont les livres de l'année et également quelques robes. Il y a trouva également un mot de Dumbledore :

« _Harry,_

 _Je me suis permis, pendant le banquet, de demander aux elfes de t'apporter quelques affaires ainsi que les livres dont tu aura besoin pour l'année._

 _Albus Dumbledore._ »

Le Gryffondor sourit puis glissa la bague dans la valise avant de la refermer, et sans un mot aux maraudeurs, se changea et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Et oui pas un mot aux maraudeurs ! Je pense qu'il doit être exténué et donc il s'écroule de fatigue. En 5 chapitres il ne s'est écoulé que quelques heures ! Les suivants seront plus dilués dans le temps bien sûr.


End file.
